If At First You Don't Succeed
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: Loki/Tony. The five times someone else's delicate sensibilities interfered with Tony Stark's sex life. Or, Loki and Tony just wanted some alone time, was that too much to ask for? Apparently, yes, because as if living with five people who didn't approve of sex with their arch-enemy wasn't bad enough, now even the other villains were trying to cock block him.


New story. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Thanks for offering Winter, and Runic, you can stop staring at me now. It's creepy… :P

"If At First You Don't Succeed"

**Disclaimer: ** The Avengers, Tony, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don't sue.

**Summary: ** [Loki/Tony] The five times someone else's delicate sensibilities interfered with Tony Stark's sex life. Or, Loki and Tony just wanted some alone time, was that too much to ask for? Apparently, yes, because as if living with five people who didn't approve of sex with their arch-enemy wasn't bad enough, now even the other villains were trying to cock block him.

**Warnings: ** Slash. Loki/Tony. Post-Avengers. Prompt fic. Sexual situations. Language. Fluffy ending? Clint bitching.

**Rating: ** NC-17.

**A/N**: This is for aonorunic, who wanted the five times Tony was interrupted trying to have sex with Loki.

_XXX_

**Words: **6,978

**Chapter 1**

**One**

Sometimes even Tony was surprised by the sorts of unusual situations he found himself in. Normally, it was Pepper worrying about him, or Rhodey shaking his head fondly, and recently Bruce or Steve nagging in a well-meaning manner while Tony laughed it all off, because what's life without a few near death situations to liven things up? But _sometimes_ even Tony could tell he _might_ have gone too far.

Like now, for instance.

One minute he was fighting off walking statues while trying to shoot Loki down off of whichever building he happened to be perched upon, like a weedy King Kong, and the next he was shoving Loki forcefully up against the wall of an alleyway. There was no thought to how wrong this was, or how dangerous Loki himself was, except for one moment where Tony pushed at Loki's shoulders, trying to force the God to his knees and poisonous green eyes narrowed at him. There was anger in that glance, lust and something else, and Tony felt it zinging through his veins as Loki kneeled, suddenly recognizing the need for dominance, the enjoyment of it.

He took full advantage of it, ignoring the battle shouts and Thor's angry cries for his brother to come out and face him. Tony kept one hand on Loki's head, fingers lightly threading through dark hair as Loki sucked on him. He licked first, one tentative touch of his tongue after another, until Tony's hand fisted at his hair, tugging his face closer to Tony's groin, and he hissed, "Suck me now." And Loki did.

The suit was in pieces on the ground around him, from the waist down he was naked, the under-suit wrapped around his ankles; but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Loki's mouth on his cock, wet and hot and sucking furiously because Tony had told him to. Iron Man was still online, the comms still worked, and Tony was still wearing the top half of the suit, helmet included. Metal fingers on his free hand dug groves into the wall behind him, and the other held tight to Loki's head, refusing to let the God pull back when he tried.

"So close," Tony panted, voice sounding odd through the suit. "Don't you dare stop!"

Loki moaned around Tony's cock, eyes wide as they stared up at him through a curtain of dark hair. Tony brushed it back, tucking it behind his ears so that he could see Loki clearly, the flush on his cheeks, the brightness of his eyes, pink lips swollen and stretched wide by his cock, disappearing in and out and slicked with spit. It was better than any fantasy he'd ever had, every dream of him and Loki together was outshone by this very moment, and the delight on Loki's face – pleased to be pleasing, wanting to be wanted – made sparks shoot down Tony's spine. He was so close, he could feel his stomach tightening, his balls drawing up, and both hands were on Loki's head now holding him in place and—

Holding air, because Loki was gone and Tony was left, standing with his pants around his ankles and his cock still hard, hidden behind a dumpster. Steve Rogers was standing at the mouth of the alley, mouth wide as he caught sight of the armour strewn across the ground.

"Tony! Tony, are you hurt?" He shouted, glancing over his shoulder to call the other Avengers over as well. "I'm coming, buddy, hang on."

"Fucking Loki, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Tony cursed under his breath. He was half tempted to wrap his hand around his cock and finish off the job himself, but that would involve an explanation and an intervention and Fury calling him a 'motherfucker' at least ten times. Pretending nothing had happened would get him home faster which meant he could take care of _this_ a lot faster too.

"I'm fine. Loki tried to steal the armour. But I kept hold of the important parts." Tony shouted back at them, talking louder than necessary to cover the sounds of him struggling to pull the sweaty lycra back up his legs. He hissed as the fabric pressed against his erection, not at all comfortable, but it would have to do. Brown eyes narrowed as he took in the mess that used to be his suit. "Fucking Loki," he muttered again, bending down to gather as many pieces as he could carry, letting the metal hang in front of his crotch to hide the obvious bulge. Even Captain Virginity wouldn't miss the glaring proof of what he had been doing if he saw it face on, so Tony covered it, turned his face to brush it against the wall until he could feel the scratches stinging over his skin.

"Look what that little shit did to my face!" Tony exclaimed when he finally stepped out from behind the dumpster. "I'm hideous! Hey Barton, gather up the other parts of my suit yeah? Thanks, Legolas." Clint hadn't moved, but he did when Steve nodded at him. "Good thing I wear under trousers now, huh Cap, can't say I'm inconsiderate now can you? I was obviously taking your delicate sensibilities into account when I designed the Mark VIII."

Steve let the words pour over him without complaint, just pleased to see his team mate in one piece. Clint gathered what was left of the dismantled suit and the Avengers followed the still grumbling Tony over to where Natasha waited with the Quinjet. Because it was Natasha, who would know if Tony said nothing that there must be something worth saying going unsaid, he tilted his head to the size again and groused, "Look what he did to my face. Thor, buddy," he added glancing over his shoulder and trying to ignore the churning in his stomach that started with Thor's narrow eyed glance and only got worse with the suspicious quirking of his lips, "I'm sending you my plastic surgery bill."

_XXX_

**Two**

"I was not aware I had injured you," Loki says to him sometime later that same night.

They are in the workshop, Tony bent over a desk fiddling with something or other with Dummy at his side, fire extinguisher at the ready. Loki materialised behind him, resplendent in green and gold. He was wearing that horned helmet that had Tony thinking about things he shouldn't, especially now, when Loki looked more ready to throw him through another window than to blow him again. Gone was the darkening in his eyes, lust no longer blew the pupils wide, but there was a crease in his eyebrows that Tony recognized as frustration.

Tony turned slowly to face him; the scratches he had given himself were red against the sudden paleness of his cheek.

"You were the cause," Tony told him with a shrug.

"But I did not actually injure you?" Loki asked, raising one eyebrow. The look of annoyance disappeared with Tony's nod of agreement; instead it was replaced with something like hunger. "Then it would be remiss of me not to allow you to finish what you started would it not, Man of Iron?" Loki's hands were on his hips, the thumbs brushing circles through his clothes, making Tony buck towards them seeking more.

Loki had thought of this before, thought of Jane and Thor and scoffed at their relationship; thought of brown eyes and a cocky smirk, grinning lips offering him a drink and an adam's apple bobbing with every swallow as Loki imagined what else it might be willing to swallow for him. The thought of mortals other than this one still made Loki cringe with disgust, their pathetic mewling and desperate attempts to get the most out of their deplorably short lives before they were snuffed out like insects under shoes. But this mortal made his heart beat faster, made his blood race, and it was with great embarrassment that the first time since Loki's escape from Asgard that Tony had managed to pin him down Loki had only escaped again after Tony had pulled away shocked, hand accidentally having brushed the God's erection while checking for weapons.

He wanted.

Fortunately it appeared that Stark wanted too.

Neither of them were one to deny themselves, and neither could justify why they should have to. They were enemies, they were dangerous to one another, but it was just sex. They would go their separate ways afterwards and continue on as they had been before and nothing would have changed. This wouldn't make a difference at all, so Tony leant forward and Loki moved to meet him halfway, lips pressing hard together as their hands reached for something to hold onto. Tony's hands were on Loki's shoulders, twisting and pulling until the man was pressed between him and the desk, bent back over it as Loki's hands held fast to Tony's hips, angling them so every one of his own thrusts brushed his dick against Tony's.

"Yes!" Loki hissed. He allowed Tony to pin his hands above his head, legs wrapping up around Tony's waist instead of his arms. He groaned; loving the weight of the other man on top of him, the taste of Tony in his mouth, the brush of stubble against his throat as Tony kissed his way lower and lower.

"Whirrr!"

Tony glanced up, turning to look at Dummy. The machine was swivelling in place angrily, waving the fire extinguisher towards them. "Don't even think about it," Tony warned Dummy. "I'll donate you to a community college. We've talked about this."

The machine whirred again, but Tony ignored him, turning his attention back to Loki. He had just got Loki's shirt pulled up, armour evaporating under his touch, when he felt like he had been shot. Tony jerked away from Loki with a cry of pain, hand rising to touch the back of his head gingerly. It came away covered in white foam, but no blood, and Tony turned to scream at Dummy with his eyes narrowed in anger. Before he could, the machine took aim and fired again, right into Loki's smirking face. The God stopped laughing at Tony's misfortune long enough to give a furious hiss, before disappearing in a burst of green sparks.

Tony let himself slump forward across the desk Loki had vacated.

"Fuck you, Dummy."

"Sir," Jarvis suddenly spoke up, sounding rather alarmed, "Mr Laufeyson appears able to interrupt my emergency protocols. I have, however, rebooted and now seem to be functioning at full capacity. Would you like me to alert the others, sir?"

"Jarvis?" Tony asked, running a hand over his face wearily. He tried to ignore the tightness of his pants.

"Yes sir?"

"Mute."

_XXX_

**Three**

Loki was waiting for him when Tony finally dragged himself out of his workshop and his bad mood. He'd had three glasses of whiskey and a shot of tequila, rolled his eyes at least sixteen times since he had unmuted Jarvis, and shed both his shirt and his t-shirt on the walk to his bedroom.

Loki was lying across the bed, one arm over his head tangled in his own hair, and writhing against the sheets, face and chest flushed and body deliciously naked. His mouth is open, panting softly and his toes curl every few seconds into the mattress beneath him as he thrusts his hips towards air, one hand disappearing underneath him.

"I grow impatient, Stark."

"You and me both," Tony answered what he assumed was a drunken hallucination.

"Then get over here and fuck me!" The God demanded. Tony blinked. Loki was still there, still writhing, still fingering himself. "Now, Stark!"

Tony wasn't ashamed to say he jumped at Loki's growl. A certain part of his anatomy jumped to attention too, as his eyes finally clued his brain in to the fact that this wasn't a hallucination and that Loki was real.

"Fuck foreplay," Tony muttered to himself, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them unceremoniously down over his hips. He stepped out of them easily, ignoring his socks completely as he climbed onto the bed. He hovered over Loki, legs between Loki's spread thighs and he stared down enraptured at the fingers that were twisting and curling inside of the other man's hole. Some people might have cringed at the sight of it; Tony had fucked some people who had kept their eyes on his face or the ceiling, unwilling to see something so filthy, (so gorgeous), but Tony couldn't tear his eyes away. His pupils were blown wide with lust, thin rings of brown around the black, and his mouth parted with every strained breath as he reached over Loki to search for the bottle of lube he kept conveniently in his bedside table's drawer.

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted, just as Tony finished slicking himself up, "I feel it prudent to inform you that I have alerted the others as to your… situation." He said 'situation' like the word itself was distasteful, and Tony gave a groan, so busy being annoyed with Jarvis for his well-meant interference that it took another few seconds for the words to sort themselves out in his lust-fogged mind.

"Wha?!" Tony almost screamed. Loki's free hand was on his cock, trying to guide it down, legs around Tony's waist to pull him closer, and the engineer shook his head furiously, trying to clear it. "Shit! Hide!" He scrambled away from Loki, only managing to free himself because he accidentally elbowed the God in the stomach hard enough to wind him. Thanks to an almighty shove from Tony, Loki rolled off of the edge of the bed, landing with a groan on the floor.

"Tony!" Steve shouted, hammering on the door. He burst into the room, just in time to see Tony throw himself off of the other side of the bed, pretending to have been surprised, drawing the Captain's gaze away from where Loki's feet were poking out. "Are you ok?"

"Shit, Cap, if you wanted to watch all you had to do was ask." Tony wrapped a hand around his cock, giving two leisurely tugs as the blush on Steve's face grew steadily darker and darker, spreading right down beneath the collar of his shirt.

"Uh, uh, um," he stuttered, "I, ah, must have gotten Jarvis' message wrong…" He trailed off awkwardly, his back to Tony who was still masturbating. He didn't say goodbye before he walked out of the room; simply taking one step after the other until the door was closed behind him and he couldn't hear Tony's exaggerated moaning anymore.

Stark watched Steve leave with an eyebrow raised. When he was sure the coast was clear, he glared at the corner of the room where he had Jarvis installed, and hissed angrily, "that was real low, J."

He wiped the lube off of his hand onto the corner of the duvet he had dragged down onto the floor, still tangled around his legs. "Hey, Loki, you can come out now." There was no movement from the other side of the room. No feet poked out passed the length of the bed – freakishly tall, alien bastard – and their sounds of laboured panting had halved with Loki's disappearance.

"Loki?" Tony called, sticking his head under the bed.

There was no one there. Loki's clothes were gone too. When Tony sat back up, Loki wasn't waiting for him on the bed either and Tony allowed himself one moment of weakness, an angry, frustrated scream of "FUCK!" as he threw himself onto his back on the floor, dragging the blanket over his face, hands pressed to his ears to block out Jarvis' concerned question of, "shall I call the Captain back, sir?"

"MUTE!" He shrieked before reaching blindly for a pillow, or a shirt, or pants, something else to pull over his head to muffle the sounds of the outside world, which, once again, did not sound anything like him and Loki having sex.

_XXX_

**Four**

It was a full month before the Avengers saw Loki again. Director Fury had woken them up at 4am to fight crime, but surprisingly they weren't fighting Loki. Instead, Viper was running rings around them, obviously far more awake and refreshed than they were. The only one who seemed to be holding their own was Thor, who was always rather perky, but Tony was coming a close second, using his frustration over Fury interrupting his wet dream of Loki to boost his ass-kicking morale. The sooner he handed Viper's ass to her, the sooner he could go back to frotting against the mattress in his sleep while moaning Loki's name.

Loki didn't turn up until about an hour into the fight. He simply appeared on the rooftop of the building closest to Iron Man's location, glancing around until he caught sight of the red and gold flying blur and vanished again before Hawkeye's arrow could explode in his face. Loki grabbed Tony out of the air; materialising behind him and wrapping one arm around the waist of the Iron Man suit, holding him steady until they both materialised somewhere else.

Tony glanced around the alley they were in.

Another alley, how exotic; he couldn't wait to tell his friends.

"Seriously, this is getting old."

"It is not my acquaintances who keep making nuisances of themselves, Stark. Perhaps you should keep your pets on a tighter leash." Loki waved his hand, silencing Tony before the man even thought to reply and he was left gaping unattractively as magic vanished his entire suit. There wasn't a piece of it left, not on him and not on the ground this time either, and Tony felt a panic attack starting, fear for himself, worry over his technology, and then Loki's mouth was on his chasing his fear away with the taste of cinnamon and electricity. Tony tasted of coconuts, and Loki moaned at the flavour, pulling the human's head closer to force his tongue deeper into Tony's mouth.

"I have missed you," Loki breathed, as they pulled apart. He hadn't meant to say it, but it was true nonetheless.

"Well, duh, who wouldn't?" Tony grinned at him, wide and cocky and he offered him another kiss, smirking lips pressed hard against Loki's own until they were pawing frantically at what remained of their clothes, unconcerned now with their posturing.

The ground shook, and for a second Tony thought the earth was moving and he scoffed into Loki's kiss. He pulled away to share the thought, amused at the idea of being kissed by Loki having rocked his world, but then the ground trembled again and this time a roar echoed it. Like thunder, getting closer and closer, the roar grew louder the more the ground shuddered. Loki's eyes were wide with fear and he glanced over his shoulder in time to see green hands grab one edge of the wall on each side of the alley in each fist and pull, ripping the bricks right out of the cement like Lego clicking out of place. Hulk pulled again, battering at the narrow entrance until it was wide enough for him to step into.

Yellow eyes glanced between his friend and the puny God who had stolen him.

"MINE!" The Hulk roared. "Tin Man is _mine_!"

Loki turned to Tony with terrified eyes, but there was a question in them wanting answering and Tony couldn't help himself as he said, "not like _that_, jeez! We're science bros, that's all."

"He's all yours," Loki replied, trying to sound placating. There was a bulge in his pants, scratches from Tony's beard around his kiss swollen lips and nail marks on the junction of his throat and shoulders where Tony had gripped onto him. Tony was in a similar state, sans armour and dishevelled, panting heavily and leaning back against the wall because his legs weren't capable of holding him up when he was around Loki. They looked like they belonged to each other, but Loki repeated his words, raising his hands up in front of his chest in surrender.

"This isn't over," he added, darting forward to steal one last kiss from the human before he escaped.

The Hulk threw himself forward, intending to shove Loki away from Tony, but instead without Loki there he crashed into Tony, hands up and curled and they ended up cupping Tony safely between the palms of his hands, like a child catching a butterfly before letting it go. Green hands parted slowly, and a lop-sided smile met Tony when he hesitantly opened his eyes.

"Hey big guy," Tony greeted, patting Hulk on the thumb. "Nice save. But next time, just remember, Loki is-"

"Puny God?" Hulk asked, because he clearly remembered smashing the dark haired man into the ground a couple times already.

"Well yes," Tony agreed casually shrugging his shoulders. He allowed the Hulk to sit him on the giant's shoulders, holding tight to a fist full of black hair to stop himself sliding off every time the Hulk leant forward. "But he's also my special friend now, but it's kind of a secret. You understand?"

"Puny God friend?" Tony nodded.

"Hulk no smash?" Tony nodded again.

The Hulk seemed to think about it, until he set Tony down on his feet in front of the Quinjet, and Steve began his usual ranting about Tony's reckless behaviour, which the Hulk interrupted by grunting. "Hulk smash one more time, then puny God can be special friend with Hulk's Tin Man."

Tony patted his friend on the ribs, ignoring the stinging in his palm as it met with more muscle than the scientist usually had. "Seems fair to me, big guy."

They entered the jet together, the Hulk almost curled in half in order to make himself fit. The others watched them, each with varying expressions of shock or suspicion on their faces, except Thor whose grin only widened when Clint confusedly asked, "how come Loki keeps picking on Stark? I'm the one who swore vengeance upon his bastard alien ass!"

_XXX_

**Five**

"So, Bruce knows about… this," Tony said when Loki appeared in his living room. He didn't turn around though, instead reached over the bar to grab a second glass, adding to the one he had already poured out. "Whatever this is."

"This would be a lot more than it currently is if you had taken my advice." Loki's voice was cool and even and it made Tony shiver.

"What?" Tony turned around, a glass in each hand and offered one to Loki. "Kept my friends on leashes? Shall I get muzzles to go with those too? It can be the new must have superhero accessory."

Loki shrugged: a single roll of one shoulder that Tony found unbelievably sexy. "Or you could simply put them in cages. Like piranha I'm certain they would kill one another off until only the most annoying of the lot remained, which, admittedly would make my job far simpler. And it would interrupt us less also," Loki added softly, knocking back his drink in one gulp a moment later.

"Well, in that case!" He sounded sarcastic, but there was a familiar darkening to his eyes that Loki recognized, lust and need and frustration, and for a moment the God knew Tony contemplated getting rid of his friends – perhaps not permanently, unlike the God did – so he could finally have sex sometime this month. What could Tony say, he was going through a dry spell; or rather, no one who had offered, who was permissible to bring back to the Tower, who was safe to sleep with, was Loki and so Tony had told them all 'thanks but no thanks'.

They moved in sync from the moment Tony drained his own glass. Two steps closer together each had them meeting in the middles, glass shattering at their feet when Loki simply let his drop, unconcerned as he stepped over the mess to grab Tony by the shoulders. Tony's hands were on his waist, pulling him closer, holding him tighter as their mouths met. They kissed furiously, more teeth than tongue, but Loki groaned with need, arching forward to rut against Tony's hip. Magic took care of their clothes, stripping them bare and leaving them shaking lightly from the sudden cold.

Tony's fingers were at Loki's mouth, pressing lightly, begging silently for entrance, and Loki parted his lips willingly, sucking on them hungrily until Tony was panting heavily, his tongue darting out to wet dry lips. Two fingers stroked over Loki's tongue, trailing spit when they finally pulled away to brush across his bottom lip once before Tony lowered his hand to Loki's ass. His second hand moved off of Loki's waist, ignoring the whine the God gave and the tightening of Loki's hands on his shoulders; it dropped to his ass as well, pulling one cheek apart from the other so Tony's other fingers could easier burrow their way inside of the God.

Loki hissed. He bucked his hips, startled at the sudden intrusion. Tony had two fingers just about breaching him, covered in nothing but saliva, and Loki's lips turned down in discomfort fighting back a wince as Tony pushed in further, needed more of him faster.

"Tight," Tony muttered against Loki's mouth, kissing away the frown. He walked them backwards, Loki's breath stuttering with every step, one ass cheek in Tony's hand and the other hand trying its best to fill him up, brushing along his insides as they moved. Tony finally got them on the sofa, Loki sitting on the arm rest, legs dangling over the side with his back bent, chest up, and head flopping back as he groaned. Tony pulled his fingers out, contemplated searching for some lube before Loki grabbed his hand and magic sparked over their joined fingers covering them with slick.

"That's useful," Tony complimented, with a grin.

The hand skimmed its way down Loki's stomach first before moving to lift one of his legs over Tony's shoulder. Fingers pressed inside of him again, twisting and thrusting until Loki was capable of little more than desperate whimpers of, "please, please, St_ark_".

Tony used what lube was left on his hand, after he removed his fingers from Loki despite the God's vocal protests, to slick his cock, stroking twice and twisting his fingers around the head. He was lining himself up when Fury's voice sounded over the intercom.

Tony jerked back like he had been punched in the stomach, doubling over immediately afterwards to exhale loudly into his thighs. He tried not to scream, tried to remind himself that just because Jarvis patched through a phone call didn't mean that Fury could see him and screaming would only call the other Avengers too him.

"**What**?" Tony snarled, narrowing his eyes at the corner of the room where Jarvis was located (even though everyone else seemed to talk the ceiling for some reason), angry that his A.I. hadn't warned him.

"Avengers," Fury said without responding to Tony. That meant it wasn't a personal call, instead it was broadcast to everyone in the Tower and Fury wasn't actually listening in because he wouldn't have expected a response, just compliance. It meant— "Assemble," Fury finished, before the call cut out. He'd call Steve personally in a moment, or Agent Hill would, because Steve was the only one certain to follow orders _and_ to pass them on to the rest of the team: Natasha and Clint weren't much for group bonding session, not even ones that involved beating their enemies into the sidewalk together, Bruce was best not to startle with unexpected phone calls and bad news, Thor couldn't even use a phone and had a habit of disappearing at the first sign of trouble without telling anyone anyway, and Tony, well… Tony had other plans and he wasn't keen to abandon them.

"Fuck it, they can go without me," he told Loki as he straightened up. He moved forward, slotting himself between the 'v' of Loki's thighs again, his cock in hand once more.

Thor burst into the room literally ten seconds later. Loki disappeared in the time it took Tony to blink, but this time he stayed in the same room. He crouched down behind the sofa, his clothes perfectly in place and he looked almost composed if you could ignore the bright flush across his cheeks and his kiss swollen lips. He narrowed green eyes at Tony, daring the other man to mention his presence, or actually probably daring Tony to leave the Tower with the others after saying that he wouldn't.

Tony ignored him and Thor both; he had sagged forward when Loki's weight ceased to hold him up and now he lay half sprawled on the sofa with one leg hanging off the edge and his cock pressed firmly into the arm rest. He tried not to thrust his hips, despite his body's desperate need for friction and release, and instead pretended to be asleep. Sleeping naked on your own sofa in your own house wasn't a crime: it was his house dammit, and his body was in brilliant shape so there was no way Tony was embarrassed or ashamed to be caught naked, but he did peek open one eye to make sure no one had spotted Loki yet. The calm, rather amused look on Loki's face meant that the coast was clear, so Tony closed his eyes again and gave a soft snore.

He slept so seldom that Steve was loathe to wake him up whenever Tony finally allowed his brain to switch off long enough to sleep, but today following orders appeared to be more important than Tony's health.

"Hey, hey Tony," Steve murmured, his face hidden behind his shield. Though this was about the third time he'd walked in on Tony half or completely naked in the last month, his face was still the brilliant shade of red it had been the first time this happened.

Tony didn't stir. He tried not to tense up when Steve finally reached out to tap him on the shoulder, except because he couldn't see through his shield, Steve didn't aim high enough and ended up patting Tony on the rear. Loki's eyes narrowed with possessiveness and Tony squinted at him, eyebrows furrowed in a silent "shut the fuck up".

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Tony. Please wake up so I don't accidentally end up groping you again!" He sounded rather terrified by the prospect. Steve peeked over the top of his shield; barely catching the red blur of Thor's cape as the man practically flew across the room, arms around Tony's waist in an instant.

Thor hoisted him into the air, swinging him over the arm rest of the sofa and dropping him, screaming profanities, on his arse at Steve's feet. Thor then however paused for a moment to meet green eyes with a blank stare of his own before turning back to his team members. "Friend Tony appears to be in need of some protective covering."

"Tony is in need of sleep, buddy," Tony groused, before giving an exaggerated yawn.

"Verily, my friend. You will certainly need it after he is done with you, alas the good Director calls for our aid. You will need to momentarily cease your intimate exploits with my mmf-" Thor's words became a mumbled mess of syllables as Tony hurriedly slapped his hand over the God's mouth. He ignored the uncontrollable twitching of Bruce's lips and the suspicious glare Natasha was shooting him and kept his gaze on Thor's wide blue eyes, because yeah, if Loki's big brother was ok with it the others would just have to be too. Eventually.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road. Jarvis, deploy the Mark VIII." The suit, rather than fly towards him, stepped off of its dais and walked calmly through the house until it reached Tony, who waited with a smug grin on his face. It assembled around him, slowly, as Tony softly told it to, because he was living in hope still and maybe if he took long enough they'd leave without him. Loki was still waiting behind the sofa, on his hands and knees and staring straight at him while biting his bottom lip.

"Come on," Clint barked suddenly, shoving Tony towards the door with one hand on his shoulder, "HYDRA agents are running around the city just waiting for me to put an arrow through their eye sockets."

"HYDRA?" Tony asked, just as the face plate slid down.

"Yeah. Director Fury wants half of us to deal with them. Tony, you and Natasha are being sent to deal with a bank robbery on ninth first. Shouldn't take too long I think it's just two guys, small time you know? You can come meet us on Park afterwards."

"Petty bank robbers? You _woke_," Tony shouted, ignoring Thor's smirk and Bruce's soft chuckle, "me to deal with a 'small time' robbery? FUCK! First you guys, and now even the loser-villains are out to cock block me."

Tony had flown out through the balcony doors before anyone could question him. They followed him in silence, trading uneasy glances as they left the building.

Loki didn't wait around long either. Instead, he gritted his teeth; he was absolutely determined to fuck Tony Stark at some point before the week ended even if he had to stake his claim on the mortal in front of all of the Avengers and every two-bit vigilante in town. So he followed them, first to the bank on ninth where Iron Man and the Black Widow had already finished up and left. Then Loki teleported to Park Avenue, where the majority of the agents had already been rounded up by the Avengers. One in particular aimed a rather large weapon at Captain America, who raised his shield to protect himself. But Loki got there first, vanishing the gun and the grenade it shot out before waving his hand at the ground, smirking as the cement cracked apart under their feet, roots and vines crawling their way up through the gaps in the sidewalk to wrap around each leg of each HYDRA agent unfortunate enough to still be conscious.

"They have been defeated. You are done. Return to your Tower now." Loki looked straight at Tony as he spoke, their eyes meeting once the face plate shifted up to rest on top of the helmet.

It was an offer Tony wasn't going to refuse, so while Loki and Thor stared warily at one another, Stark turned to face the others and shrugged. "You heard the psychopath. Job well done guys, hip, hip hooray etcetera, let's get out of here." The two Asgardians disappeared together, flying away (however unwilling Loki looked, elbowing Thor's shoulders and hanging over one arm like a bag of potatoes) using Thor's magic hammer of wind summoning awesomeness; or, you know, Mjölnir, if you could pronounce it. Which Tony couldn't, not without giggling at the amount of 'hammer' puns that would pop into his head every time it was mentioned. He flew away, still laughing at the thought of Thor's hammer (but not in a bad way), and the others had no reason not to follow him because by then SHIELD had arrived to take care of the mess.

Loki didn't come back to the Tower that night, though nor did Thor, but both were waiting at the kitchen table when the others woke up. They all sat in awkward silence around the kitchen table, Steve trying to force feed people without getting glared at by Clint for offering Loki food, Clint aiming an arrow at Loki's head rather than eating because it made him feel better apparently but neither Bruce or Natasha looked surprised. Bruce had known, but Natasha had probably guessed or at least guessed that Tony was seeing _someone_ he shouldn't have been by how often they had caught him with his pants down lately… especially during public battles against Loki who would also mysteriously vanish.

It was a whole other level of surprise that washed over them the moment Tony joined them in the kitchen, when Thor announced, "my Brother has expressed his desire to make right the wrongs he wrought against Midgard. Beginning, I am proud to announce, with his decision to join the Avengers and help protect Midgard against further harm. We have spoken to the Director, who has acquiesced and then partook of some rather inventive language. I believe it was in celebration of this wonderful news." Thor's brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before a wide smile stole over his mouth, echoed by no one other than Tony.

"Did you threaten him, big guy?" Tony asked, coming forward to lean against the back of Loki's chair. "Invoked the wrath of Asgard, blah, blah?"

"Not in so many words, no, but I made clear how this arrangement would advantage him in regards to my Brother's previous actions. Loki offered to continue on that destructive path to help ease your Director's anger, but, well, he did not seem so agreeable to that suggestion. Friends, may I ask, what is a 'wazzack'?"

"You don't want to know," Tony told him shrugging, "actually I don't want to know how Fury would even know that word, huh." He shrugged again, forgetting about it a second later when Loki turned his head to look at Tony over his shoulder. "Welcome to the Avengers, Rudolph. Let's show you to your room."

"Let's," Loki whispered, eyes hooded and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips after every breath he took because he knew it made Tony hot under the collar.

"Brother!" Thor protested as Loki stood to follow Tony out of the kitchen. "I had thought perhaps I might show you around?" Blue eyes widened, it was a full-on puppy dog look but both of them managed to successfully resist.

"Thor!" Loki and Tony yelled simultaneous.

Loki continued, pointing one finger right up into his brother's startled face, "Do _not_ interrupt us."

_XXX_

**Six**

This time Tony actually got to have sex with Loki.

He had Loki pressed into the mattress on his stomach, hands above his heads and fingers curled around the bars of the headboard. Loki's legs were spread, hips propped up on a pillow and cock rutting against it with every desperate wiggle of his hips.

Tony pressed a finger into him, checking to see if he still might have been loose enough from earlier and was rather taken aback to find him slick and completely ready.

"Magic," Loki panted, one cheek pressed against a pillow, mouth open as he huffed softly. "I used magic. So fuck me already!"

"I've got to warn you, Hulk promised to smash you one more time before he'd let me fuck you, so if he smashes his way in here you do not have permission to leave. If Steve bursts in to protect me from you, or from nightmares, or whatever, you do not have my permission to leave. If Thor tells you to come out and bond with him you do _not_ have my permission to leave." Tony smacked Loki hard once across his ass.

Loki gasped, moaning softly before he narrowed his eyes and hissed, "how dare you strike me, you filth-_e_-_oh_!" He broke off into a whine, mouth falling open as Tony pressed into him in one smooth thrust. Anything else Loki might have said was lost in that moment, lost to the feeling of Tony's cock buried inside of him stretching him wide, lost to the sensation of kisses across his shoulder blades, of hands on his hips and sneaking under him to circle a thumb over his stomach. Tony's hand closed around Loki's cock, making the God gasp again, coming completely undone under his touch in minutes.

After a month of foreplay both men knew they wouldn't last long, but with Loki living in the Tower and fighting on the same battle schedule now, they would always have plenty of time to pick up where they left off it they were ever interrupted again. But for now, Loki allowed himself to let go, throwing his head back with a loud cry of his lover's name as he came, his cock twitching in Tony's hand. Tony followed after him, panting against the back of Loki's neck, hips jerking twice more as his heart tried to beat its way out of his chest. Once they had caught their breaths, Tony pulled out, ignoring the come that tried to follow him – Loki similarly ignoring the drops that landed on his thighs – and lay down on his side beside his God.

"Was it worth the wait, Anthony?" Loki asked, sounding for once less cocksure than he generally seemed to be. There was a flush to his face that Tony had come to associate with desire rather than embarrassment, and his eyes darted away from Tony's gaze shyly as he waited for the answer.

"Worth every second, babe." Tony leant over to kiss him, mouth pressing lightly against the corner of Loki's mouth, holding there until Loki pulled away with a smile. "If you wait twenty more minutes, I'll make that worth your wait too," he added with a wink.

Outside of the room, someone kicked against the door. Clint's voice followed, sounding angry and disgusted in equal parts, "Steve said I'm not allowed to shoot you, but I swear to fucking God if you two start again either keep it down or I'll put an arrow through your fucking brain while you're sleeping. BOTH of you!" He added the last part when Tony started laughing. He muttered angrily to himself about them eventually having to sleep as he walked away. But at least he had had the common decency to wait and bother them _after_ they had finished.

**The End**

Epic word fest over with! Now, to continue with The Claiming of Beauty (which is secretly the never ending story) and then start the final prompt I was given. A harry potter one this time.

Surprisingly there aren't many obscure American insults online, at least according to Google. But wazzack is an awesome word anyhow, if a little (a lot, ok) British.


End file.
